La voyante
by lasurvolte
Summary: Jasper a vraiment insisté pour que Monty aille voir cette super voyante. Mais quand elle lui prédit que Harper est son âme-sœur, au lieu de bondir de joie, Monty se sent mal. Il n'a pas envie de passer sa vie avec Harper.


**Titre :** La voyante.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jonty

 **Prompt :** Je ne veux rien entendre.

* * *

C'était une petite tente sur le côté de la grande place. Petite mais pas discrète. Elle débordait de froufrou et de couleurs qui s'enregistraient sur la rétine. Violet flashy, rouge, orange. Elle ne passait pas inaperçu et Monty et Harper n'eurent aucun mal à la trouver. Cette tente rendait curieux, ça donnait envie de s'approcher, d'entrer, mais c'était à double tranchant. Monty trouvait ça trop voyant, trop clinquant, ça sentait l'arnaque à pleins nez. Il n'y serait d'ailleurs pas allé si Jasper ne lui avait pas fait tout un discours passionné sur la voyante qui s'était installé dans la ville pour la semaine. _En insistant sur le fait qu'il fallait absoluuuuuuuuument qu'il y aille, que c'était pas cher du tout et que c'était absolument pas de l'arnaque !_ Après tout, elle avait deviné que Jasper était fou d'amour pour Maya, donc elle devait être très forte.

Du point de vue de Monty, le premier venu pouvait deviner que Jasper crevait d'amour pour Maya, ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la voyance.

Mais, pour faire plaisir à son meilleur ami, Monty avait fini par accepter d'aller voir cette fameuse voyante, et il avait emmené Harper avec lui, qui se trouvait tout aussi sceptique que lui. Elle prit sa main :

\- Tu sais, Jasper t'en voudras pas si on fait demi-tour, on pourrait plutôt aller se poser dans un café.

\- Non mais il va me rabattre les oreilles avec ses fameux talents, autant aller voir par nous-même.

Il y avait une chose de sûr pour Monty, c'était que si cette fameuse voyante lui disait qu'il était fou d'amour pour Harper, il se jurait de lui casser sa boule de Crystal sur la tronche.

Ils arrivèrent devant la tente, un petit homme tenait la caisse. Le forfait était de dix dollars par personne (et c'était ça que Jasper appelait pas cher). Harper ne paya pas :

\- Je me fiche de mon avenir, mais vas-y toi.

Monty se sépara à contre cœur de ses dix dollars, en se disant que Jasper lui rembourserait cette bêtise en lui payant un cinéma. L'homme leur dit qu'ils pouvaient y aller ensemble. La jeune fille ne saurait pas son avenir, mais rien ne l'empêchait de connaître celui du jeune homme.

\- Ça t'intéresse de savoir mon avenir à moi ? Demanda Monty à sa petite-amie.

\- Oh oui, je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'il va t'arriver plus tard, lui dit-elle avec un air amusé et un brin moqueur.

Monty roula des yeux. Ils entrèrent dans la tente. L'intérieur sentait l'encens et les vieux tapis miteux qui la décorait. La voyante croulait sous des tonnes de tissus de la même couleur que sa tente et sous le poids de son corps énorme. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil et de ses doigts couverts de bagues elle leur fit signe d'avancer.

Dingue comme elle ressemblait à tous les stéréotypes qu'on avait des voyantes. Pour un peu, Monty se serait cru dans un film. Maintenant, il voulait qu'on lui rende ses dix dollars parce que ça puait la supercherie à plein nez. Il maudissait Jasper et ses idées à la con. Bien entendu, les visiteurs n'avaient le droit qu'à un vieux banc de bois pourri et Monty s'y assit à contrecœur, du bout des fesses, avec la peur que le banc s'écroule sous son poids. Harper, moins frileuse que lui, s'y installa tranquillement, avec un grand sourire impatient.

\- Bonjour Monty, fit la voyante.

La blonde et l'Asiatique se regardèrent un instant. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'était appelé par leurs prénoms depuis qu'ils étaient devant la tente. Comment elle connaissait le nom de Monty était un mystère, limite un peu flippant. Jusqu'à maintenant, Monty avait été persuadé d'une arnaque grosse comme un éléphant, mais désormais un doute s'insinuait en lui. Il comprenait pourquoi Jasper l'avait trouvé si forte.

\- Vous êtes venu avec votre petite-amie. C'est une bonne chose. Elle pourra vous aider à affronter votre avenir.

Pour deviner ça, il ne fallait pas être une lumière cependant. Monty et Harper se tenaient par la main avant de venir s'asseoir sur le banc. La voyante remua ses doigts au-dessus d'une boule en verre complètement vide. Le nuage de fumée qui se mit à tourner à l'intérieur de celle-ci alors qu'elle faisait des « hmmmmmmmm » n'impressionna ni Harper, ni Monty. C'était débile.

\- Bien alors, voyons voir ce que nous dit la boule.

Elle se pencha vers elle pour regarder le nuage et annonça :

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un qui se laisse un peu influencer par les autres. Surtout par votre meilleur ami. C'est d'ailleurs par sa faute que vous êtes là.

Monty fronça les sourcils. Harper vint poser sa main sur la sienne.

\- Vous avez raison, dit-elle.

Monty lui donna un coup de coude :

\- Je suis pas si influençable, ronchonna Monty.

\- Arrête, Jasper te dirait de sauter par une fenêtre parce que c'est hyper cool et que ça risque rien, tu le ferais.

\- Même pas vrai.

La voyante ne fit pas attention à leurs discussions, ou sembla ne pas y prêter attention.

\- Je vois… Dit-elle, je vois que vous aimez la mécanique et les ordinateurs.

Monty se raidit. Bordel, comment savait-elle tous ces trucs sur lui ?

\- Vous allez en faire votre métier plus tard. Vous allez continuer vos études dans ce sens et vous y arriverez, malgré quelques embuches, vous serez plus fort.

Discours banal, Monty préférait ceux-là. Bien sûr qu'il arriverait à faire ce qu'il voulait, il n'était pas le genre à abandonner.

\- Oh je vois également une femme. Une jolie femme.

Harper fronça les sourcils :

\- Voilà que tu me fais cocu dans ton avenir.

\- Elle est blonde, elle vous ressemble mademoiselle.

Harper eut un sourire, Monty grinça. On y était.

\- Et un enfant, je vois un enfant.

\- Vous me dites que je suis mariée à Harper et que j'ai un gosse c'est ça ?

\- C'est ce que je vous dis. Mais je dis plus encore…

\- Ah ?

Monty se demanda ce qu'elle allait lui pondre. Un joli avenir plein de soleil, d'amour et d'enfants ? C'était déjà ce qu'elle est en train de faire. Alors quelle connerie elle pouvait bien raconter encore ? Monty n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'entendre.

\- Je vois un accident.

Moins drôle.

\- Un accident qui va vous faire prendre conscience de la force de votre amour.

 _Oh pitié._

\- C'est pour ça que je vous parle de plus qu'un mariage et un enfant. Je vois cet accident, et je vois vos autres vies.

\- Mes autres vies ?

\- Oui, nos âmes se baladent dans les méandres du temps et vivent plusieurs vies.

Monty se passa une main dans les cheveux, et se dit que non, que la voyante n'allait pas oser…

\- Et les âmes cherchent leurs sœurs. Voilà ce que je vous dis. Cet accident vous fera prendre conscience que vous avez trouvé l'amour de votre vie.

Et si elle avait osé. Voilà qu'elle lui disait que Harper était son âme sœur. Sérieusement ?

Harper ?

Monty en avait marre. On aurait dû le payer dix dollars lui, pour qu'il écoute ces conneries. Il allait faire la tête au carré à Jasper.

\- Vous l'aimerez plus que tout.

Génial…

\- Et vous sacrifierez tout.

Magnifique…

Monty avait hâte que ça se termine. Vraiment vraiment hâte.

\- Quelle chance vous avez mon garçon, peu de gens peuvent se vanter de trouver leur âme sœur dans leur vie. Et voilà que vous êtes tombé dessus presque tout de suite, presque au début de votre vie.

Monty avait envie de pleurer là. Il sentait que Harper serrait plus fort sa main, s'il tournait la tête il était sûr de la voir en train de sourire, car elle était heureuse de ces paroles. Qu'elle y croit ou non. Ça lui faisait plaisir de les entendre.

Pas Monty.

La voyante lui prédit d'autres trucs sans intérêt et il put enfin s'enfuir de ce calvaire. Harper était toute excitée à côté de lui, alors qu'il déprimait totalement.

\- Tu sais, si ça se trouve elle a dit vrai.

\- Hein ?

\- Ben après tout, elle savait comment tu t'appelais, elle savait ton lien avec Jasper. Donc ça voudrait dire… Qu'elle savait le reste aussi.

\- Et elle l'a vu dans sa boule qui fait de la fumée ?

\- Peut-être… Ce serait bien si elle disait vrai, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Quelle partie ?

\- Bon c'est vrai que l'histoire de l'accident ça fait un peu flipper, mais pour le reste…

Monty eut envie de hurler, de s'arracher les cheveux et de planter Harper là.

\- Hm hm, dit-il. Je suis content de savoir que je vais avoir le boulot de mes rêves.

\- Et on va se marier, ajouta Harper.

Une boule d'angoisse se logea dans l'estomac de Monty. Il ne voulait pas. Et puis pourquoi le destin devrait déjà être tout tracé et les âmes sœurs désignés d'office ? Monty voulait être libre d'éviter cette histoire d'accident, ce mariage et cet enfant.

Il appréciait Harper, c'était une fille super sympa, drôle, intelligente et avec qui il s'entendait très bien. Ils couchaient ensemble, et c'était fun. Mais de là à l'épouser ? Qui avait décidé de ça ?

Il pensait que c'était pareil pour Harper, il pensait qu'ils étaient juste ensemble comme ça, pour s'amuser, prendre leur pied, il n'imaginait pas qu'il y avait des sentiments derrières.

\- Ouaip apparemment…

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir. Devina Harper.

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on décide de mon avenir à ma place.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, on aurait pu le deviner non ? Tu vas réussir tes études, on va se marier, avoir un enfant…

\- Il y a deux minutes tu disais que ses histoires étaient vrais.

\- Je ne te comprends pas Monty, elle n'a pas non plus dit que tu allais rater ta vie, tu devrais être content ?

\- Je meurs de joie.

Harper n'était pas la fille la plus patiente du monde et le ton commença à monter :

\- Dis tout de suite que tu ne veux pas m'épouser

\- Mais j'ai que dix-huit ans, bien sûr que je ne veux pas t'épouser !

\- Je te demande pas de m'épouser maintenant, je te parle de plus tard !

\- Et bien on verra plus tard.

\- Génial, en gros tu n'imagines aucun avenir avec moi.

\- Je ne pense pas à l'avenir, Harper, je galère déjà assez avec le présent.

La jeune fille enfonça rageusement ses mains dans ses poches :

\- Ouais ben imagine ton présent sans moi, salut !

Et elle lui tourna le dos pour s'en aller. Monty ne la retint pas. Très bien qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle le largue, ça éviterait un mariage…

xxx

Monty alla sonner chez Jasper. Il allait lui tirer les cheveux jusqu'à ce que ses bouclettes deviennent lisses. Ce petit saligaud venait de lui pourrir la journée, sans rien faire. Jasper vint ouvrir, il sourit tellement grand en voyant Monty, que Monty oublia son agacement. Avant de s'en rappeler quand son crétin de meilleur ami ouvrit la bouche :

\- Alors la voyante ?

\- Je vais te faire la peau.

Jasper lui proposa des bonbons pour le calmer et écouta son histoire assit sur le canapé devant une télé qui passait des dessins animés débiles que les deux garçons ne regardaient pas.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'elle était géniale, fit Jasper quand Monty raconta que la voyante savait son prénom.

Monty enfonça son coude dans les côtes de son meilleur ami et continua son histoire. Jasper resta bouche-bée par la conclusion :

\- Je comprends pas Monty, tu devrais être content non ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ben t'as trouvé ton âme sœur, c'est trop génial ça. Moi elle m'a même pas dit que Maya était mon âme sœur. Elle a juste dit que j'étais fou d'elle et que ça durerait toute la vie.

Monty se sentit épuisé. Il piocha dans le paquet de bonbons et se remplit la bouche pour pouvoir éviter de répondre.

\- Peut-être qu'elle a oublié, je devrais y retourner et demander si Maya est mon âme sœur, parce que je suis sûr que c'est le cas.

Monty jeta un regard noir à son meilleur ami et se retint de lui mettre un coup de boule. Il se remplit juste à nouveau la bouche de bonbons.

Bien sûr que ça finissait comme ça. Harper l'âme sœur de Monty, Maya l'âme sœur de Jasper, joyeux monde où les deux meilleurs amis hétéros finissaient avec leurs petites amies trop mignonnes. Monty allait faire la fête et pousser des cris d'émeus, mais seulement si on lui payait quelques verres d'alcool. Fort.

D'ailleurs Jasper déboucha une des bouteilles d'alcool de ses parents au bout d'un moment, pour consoler Monty de s'être fait larguer après avoir appris qu'il avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie.

Monty n'eut aucune idée de comment la soirée se termina, mais le lendemain il se réveilla dans son lit, dans les bras d'Harper. Apparemment l'alcool faisait vraiment faire de la merde, plus jamais il y toucherait.

xxx

Jasper embrassa Maya. Embrasser Maya, c'était poser sa bouche contre la sienne et avoir l'impression que des trucs gluants s'introduisait à l'intérieur. C'était à la fois dégueulasse et génial. Jasper aimait ça, comme on aime racler le pot de beurre de cacahuète et avoir le droit à la dernière cuillère, mais qu'on aurait préféré tremper sa bouche dans le pot de Nutella. Des fois Jasper pensait au pot de Nutella et il embrassait Maya encore mieux, encore plus, et c'était parfait. Ou presque.

La voyante lui avait dit qu'il mourrait d'amour pour Maya, et il voulait bien la croire, et ça aurait été chouette que Maya soit son âme sœur comme Harper pour Monty. Ça lui aurait confirmé qu'il faisait vraiment le bon choix. Et ça l'aurait empêché d'avoir envie de déboucher une bouteille quand Monty lui avait annoncé qu'Harper était son âme sœur.

Son âme sœur quoi. Harper et Monty. Des âmes sœurs. Qui allaient se marier, avoir des gosses, wouahouh.

Jasper aurait voulu avoir à nouveau cinq ans et que sa plus grande préoccupation dans la vie soit de savoir si sa mère n'a pas oublié de prendre deux boîtes kinder surprise. Deux. Une pour lui et une pour Monty. Parce qu'imaginer son plus vieil ami la bague au doigt avec un marmot qui l'appelait « papa », ça le faisait un peu flipper.

Beaucoup flipper.

Flipper plus que quand il lui avait annoncé avoir couché avec Harper après que les deux meilleurs amis s'étaient disputés.

\- Ah bon ? Vous êtes ensemble alors ? Avait demandé Jasper.

\- On peut dire ça. Avait répondu Monty.

Ils étaient restés ensemble et après tout Jasper sortait avec Maya, alors Monty avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Et maintenant y avait ces histoires d'âme sœur et de mariage et…

Jasper embrassa encore Maya. Raclons ce pot de beurre de cacahuète.

xxx

La tente de la voyante ne resta pas, le temps reprit son droit sans que personne ne lui dise quoi faire et ce qui sera. Monty n'eut pas le courage de casser avec Harper, Jasper resta avec Maya – la voyante avait dit que…

Monty laissa cette histoire de mariage dans un coin de sa tête, ce n'était que des paroles en l'air, et son âme sœur n'était pas Harper, il ne voulait pas que ce soit Harper, et ça ne pouvait pas être Harper. Pourtant ça fonctionnait bien entre eux, ils sortaient de temps en temps, avaient des délires entre eux, formaient un beau couple, et au lit ça fonctionnait du tonnerre. Tous les couples ne marchaient pas aussi bien. Il n'y avait qu'à prendre Jasper et Maya dont il était fou amoureux, au bout de quelques mois, ils commencèrent à se prendre la tête pour des broutilles. Jasper passait souvent voir Monty pour se plaindre et Monty l'encourageait à le faire, même s'il n'aurait pas dû, parce que Maya était une chouette fille. Enfin au moins pour Jasper.

Des fois ils se mettaient tous les deux à boire, puis ça se terminait par des batailles d'oreillers ou des gros moments de rigolades, où Monty et Jasper oubliaient leurs petites amies respectives, profitant plutôt l'un de l'autre. Ils ne buvaient pas toujours. La bataille d'oreillers suffisait parfois. Ou la bataille de pouce. Ou…

Ou un soir où ils ne pensèrent plus à leur vie, plus à Maya, plus à Harper, plus à rien, qu'à Monty et Jasper. Après une bataille de pouce où le pouce de Monty resta longuement sur le pouce de Jasper. Ils n'avaient pas bu, Monty n'avait même pas d'excuse pour ce pouce qui s'attardait. Et Jasper encore moins quand il s'amusa à capturer le pouce de Monty à son tour.

\- Tricheur, j'avais gagné, souffla Monty.

Jasper hocha la tête et leva ses yeux vers Monty. Et puis le reste devint flou, comme si leurs cerveaux s'étaient mis sur pause et laissant le contrôle à autre chose, un truc enfouit en eux qui avait décidé de piloter leurs corps. Jasper lâcha la main de Monty pour poser la sienne sur la joue de son meilleur ami. Il l'embrassa sans transition. Monty ne le repoussa pas, du tout, au contraire, il le rapprocha de lui en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Ils échangèrent un baiser pleins d'envies et de frustrations et Jasper fut bien heureux de choisir le pot de Nutella pour une fois. C'était mieux, ce n'était pas descriptible.

Puis leurs mains s'en mêlèrent, leurs habits disparurent, le lit les accueillit comme s'il était là exprès pour eux. À aucun moment ils ne pensèrent à autre chose que les baisers et les caressent qu'ils échangèrent.

C'est après avoir couché ensemble, après s'être retrouvé nu l'un contre l'autre à échanger encore quelques baisers avant de retrouver leur respiration, que la réalité leur revint en pleine gueule. Et maintenant comment réagir ?

Ils échangèrent un regard. Jasper fut le premier à bouger et à se séparer de Monty.

\- Il s'est rien passé, on n'a rien fait, on oublie.

Monty hocha la tête, content que Jasper prenne la décision à sa place.

\- Rien, murmura-t-il.

Et pourtant ils avaient tout fait.

xxx

Monty eut du mal à regarder Harper en face pendant quelques jours, et puis ça lui passa. C'était un accident, voilà, c'était tout. Ils n'avaient pas bu mais c'était tout comme. Jasper et Monty n'en reparlèrent pas, faisaient comme si rien n'avait jamais eu lieu, comme si ça n'avait pas existé et Monty finit par se dire que ça n'avait pas existé et qu'à un moment de sa vie il avait fait un rêve érotique où il couchait avec son meilleur pote, et où c'était la meilleure chose au monde.

Les disputes entre Jasper et Maya augmentèrent d'un cran et Jasper regrettait d'être allé un jour voir une voyante qui ne lui avait pas dit les mots qu'il fallait, qui ne lui avait pas dit que Maya était son âme sœur, l'amour de sa vie, ce genre de trucs. Et Jasper avait de moins en moins envie de se battre pour elle, ou de la garder, et même il se demandait s'il n'avait jamais été amoureux d'elle, parce que dans le fond il avait toujours détesté le beurre de cacahuète et adoré le Nutella.

Et Monty réussit ses études et trouva le boulot de ses rêves.

\- Comme elle te l'avait indiqué, lui dit Harper pensivement.

\- Qui me l'avait indiqué ?

\- La voyante, tu te rappelles ?

Monty se rappela et vu le regard que Harper lui jeta, elle attendait autre chose de lui. Autre chose qu'il ne désirait toujours pas.

Il se bourra la gueule avec Jasper, parce que Maya le faisait clairement chier.

\- Je ne veux pas me marier, qui a décidé que cette blonde c'était Harper du coup hein ? Quelle merde. Se plaignit Monty.

\- Je devrais peut-être l'épouser, dit Jasper de son côté, elle arrêterait peut-être d'être si… Si…

\- Plate ?

\- Pire.

\- Pot de fleur ?

\- Pire.

\- Quoi alors ?

\- Si ennuyante, si chiante…

\- Harper veut que je l'épouse, ça se voit dans ses yeux.

\- Elle t'a dit quoi la voyante ? Demanda soudain Jasper.

\- Que y avait cette femme blonde et ce gosse et blablabla…

Jasper se tut un instant, but sa bière, puis se mit à sourire soudain.

\- Je vais larguer Maya, annonça-t-il.

\- Y a deux secondes tu disais que t'allais l'épouser.

\- Changer d'avis.

Il attrapa les deux joues de Monty et posa sa bouche sur la sienne, super rapidement avant de se reculer et de s'écrier :

\- J'ai une super idée !

\- Tu es complètement bourré, constata Monty.

\- Toi aussi, renchérit Jasper.

\- Meilleur moment pour coucher ensemble, on aura une bonne excuse.

\- Tu m'étonnes, ricana Jasper.

\- C'est quoi ta super idée ?

\- Tu verras demain, quand je serai plus bourré.

Monty ricana et termina son verre.

\- Je rentre, Harper doit m'attendre.

Jasper hocha la tête, Monty resta assit un instant. Puis il se pencha vers Jasper et l'embrassa à son tour. Beaucoup plus doucement, beaucoup plus tendrement. Il se recula, insulta la voyante dans sa tête qui décidait des âmes sœurs à sa place et rentra chez lui.

xxx

Monty ouvrit les yeux, mal de crâne. Par habitude, il embrassa Harper qui dormait à côté de lui. Il se leva, et fonça sous la douche. Il alla dans la cuisine boire un café et remarqua que quelqu'un se tenait dans son jardin. Monty fronça les sourcils. Une femme. Blonde. Avec un bébé dans les bras. Monty se frotta un œil, se leva, fixa l'inconnue. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait chez lui ? Dans son jardin ?

Et puis… Il continua de la regarder et…

Ce nez lui disait quelque chose, ces yeux marrons foncés aussi, ce petit air amusé, cette grande bouche…

Monty sortit dans son jardin sans prendre le temps de mettre ses chaussures. La blonde se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

\- Je t'ai attendu vraiment longtemps tu sais ? Lui dit la blonde.

\- Combien de temps ? Demanda Monty.

\- Dans ton jardin ? Une heure ou deux.

\- Et sinon ?

\- Toute la vie.

Monty sentit son cœur chavirer.

\- Tu sais qui je suis ? Demanda la blonde.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais, abruti !

\- Je veux dire… Tu sais qui je suis vraiment ? Franchement, j'ai fait des efforts, je suis blonde, j'ai un gosse…

\- Bien sûr que je le fais, espèce de gros abruti ! Répondit Monty.

Puis il se jeta dans les bras de Jasper et l'embrassa. Jasper lui rendit son baiser, s'accrocha à lui, lâchant la poupée qu'il tenait, par terre. Ils s'embrassèrent sans voir le temps passer et ce n'était pas un accident, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils voudraient oublier, ça ne l'avait jamais été.

\- Et Maya ? Demanda Monty.

\- Bah un amour adolescent, comme toi et Harper non ?

\- Pas d'amour du tout, répondit Monty. Du sexe, du fun… Une habitude.

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, jusqu'à ce que Harper arrive dans le jardin et balance une pantoufle sur Monty et sa conquête :

\- Espèce de connard qu'est-ce que tu fous avec cette pétasse ?

Monty ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il la laissa hurler contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par avouer :

\- C'est mon âme sœur.

\- Tu préfères une sale grognasse à moi ?

Jasper enleva sa perruque et Harper en eut le sifflet coupé. Monty et Jasper échangèrent un regard et Jasper murmura :

\- Tu crois que le fait qu'elle nous ait si vite découvert peut passer pour un accident ?

\- Non, dit Monty, il faut au moins attendre qu'elle nous jette quelque chose de plus lourd qu'une pantoufle.

Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver, quand Harper reprit ses moyens et qu'elle attrapa un pot de fleurs pour le jeter à la tête de Jasper. Il atterrit sur son bras et lui fit assez mal.

\- Et là ? Demanda-t-il à Monty.

\- Ouais là, c'est un accident.

Jasper sourit, prit la main de Monty et jeta le faux bébé vers Harper :

\- Tiens garde le gosse !

Puis il se mit à courir comme un dératé, entrainant son meilleur ami avec lui.

Meilleur ami et plus.

Monty traversa les rues pieds nus sans même sentir ses panards toucher le macadam. Toutes ses pensées dirigés vers la main que tenait Jasper, sa blonde à lui, même pas blonde, la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimée, même si le fait que Jasper ait choisi Maya et la rencontre avec une foutue voyante avaient fini par lui faire croire l'inverse. Jasper l'emmena chez lui.

\- J'ai largué Maya hier soir, lui dit-il en entrant.

\- Quand t'étais bourré ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Des regrets ?

\- Aucun. La voyante n'a jamais dit qu'elle était mon âme sœur.

\- Les voyants c'est de la merde, râla Monty.

Jasper ricana.

\- Si tu n'y crois pas, pourquoi tu es resté accroché à cette blonde âme sœur ?

\- Parce que j'étais perturbé, elle m'a appelé Monty, elle savait que j'avais un meilleur ami, elle savait des vrais trucs…

\- Hmmm… C'était une vraie voyante alors.

\- Ce n'était pas une vraie voyante.

\- Une blonde avec un enfant est venue te chercher…

\- Tu as provoqué ça, espèce d'idiot.

\- Il y a eu un accident, dit Jasper en montrant son bras qui lui faisait encore mal.

\- Tu l'avais prévu.

\- Je t'aime tu es mon âme sœur, elle l'a dit !

\- Oui elle l'a dit, mais on a choisi par nous-même !

Puis Monty réalisa les mots de Jasper et devint cramoisi.

\- Tu as dit quoi là ? Demanda-t-il.

Jasper ricana.

\- Tu es long à la détente.

\- _Tu_ es long à la détente, lui renvoya Monty, c'est toi le premier qui est sorti avec Maya.

\- J'allais la larguer quand tu m'as appris que tu couchais avec Harper.

\- Mais pourquoi on est aussi débiles ?

Jasper haussa les épaules.

\- On a même couché ensemble et on a voulu l'oublier. Râla Monty.

Son meilleur ami, son plus, son tout, l'embrassa :

\- On peut faire en sorte de ne pas oublier cette fois-là.

Monty hocha doucement la tête et Jasper l'embrassa encore. Le guidant jusque dans sa chambre en même temps, tandis que les mains de Monty s'amusaient avec les boutons de sa chemise. Les baisers qu'ils échangèrent devinrent plus passionnés, plus brûlants. Ils firent l'amour et prirent tout leur temps, se sourirent souvent, se regardèrent parfois longuement, s'embrassèrent des centaines de fois.

\- Je t'aime, répéta Jasper à Monty.

Et ces mots-là étaient ce qu'il voulait entendre. Pas de Harper. Mais de Jasper.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Âme sœur ou pas, aucune importance. Vraiment aucune. Tant qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble, plus que des meilleurs amis, se trouvant l'un contre l'autre, amoureux.

\- Mais quand même, murmura Monty plus tard la joue contre l'épaule de Jasper, je me demande comment elle savait comment je m'appelais…

\- Hmmmmmm… Peut-être qu'elle était un tout petit peu voyante.

\- Peut-être…

xxx

\- _Bonjour jeune homme, alors comme ça vous voulez savoir votre avenir._

 _Jasper hocha rapidement la tête. Il avait vraiment vraiment hâte de savoir ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Et il l'écouta minutieusement. Quand elle lui raconta qu'il était amoureux d'une fille, il se dépêcha de lui dire que oui._

\- _Vous êtes fou amoureux d'elle._

\- _Carrément._

\- _Je pense que vous resterez longtemps ensemble !_

\- _Super._

 _Elle lui avait dit d'autres choses, qu'il avait oublié, puis avait finalement demandé :_

\- _Et à propos de Monty ?_

\- _Monty ?_

\- _Ben oui, mon meilleur ami. Un peu plus petit que moi, les cheveux courts, noirs, typé asiatique, vous le voyez dans votre boule de Crystal ? Vous pouvez me dire quelque chose sur nous ?_

\- _Vous resterez toujours ensemble aussi._

 _Exactement ce que voulait entendre Jasper._

\- _Génial ! Je vais lui dire de venir, je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux de le savoir, attendez-vous à le voir bientôt, si j'arrive à le convaincre…_

Fin.

L'autatrice : si vous saviez depuis quand j'ai écrit cette fic, et je la publie enfin. Et bien. Il y en a d'autres qui arriveront, quand j'aurai pas trop la flemme pour corriger. En attendant, j'espère que vous aimerez celle-là, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
